Kung Fu Panda TigressPo
by tigresslovers
Summary: Po expresses his love for Tigress


_**Hope you enjoy it!**_

 **At the Jade Palace**

 _"You all done very well my students but Po, you lost a little bit of balance and concentration." Master Shifu commented after his students are done training._  
 _"I'm sorry Master." Po apologized avoiding eye contact with him or the Furious Five._  
 _"It's just that I... I... I haven't eat my breakfast yet!" he stammered. That wasn't the point! He wanted to admit that he loved one of the Five which is a girl but how will they react? Including Tigress. He really liked her since the beginning when the late Master Oogway accidentally chose the panda as the Dragon Warrior._  
 _"Fine. Go eat your breakfast." Shifu ordered. Po and the Five bowed to their master and the boys went to the kitchen while the girls in their rooms. The panda cooked his favorite noodles for him and the boys. He hardly concentrate when he can't stop thinking about his crush from a friend._

 _"Po, are you okay?" Crane asked. The panda snapped away his thoughts and accidentally burned his paw._  
 _"Ouch!" he cried as he washed his burnt paw in the sink. He turns off the tap and continues to cook. When it's done, he grabbed the bowl and carry it to the table as he starts eating nervously. Crane, Monkey and Mantis stared at him thinking that he got yelled by Shifu or Tigress._  
 _"You don't look okay." Mantis stated._  
 _"Don't be shy. Just tell us what happened. We won't get mad." Monkey assured. Po was still busy chewing until he swallow._  
 _"I... I lov... I love one of the girls in your group!" he spoke._  
 _"Who, Viper or Tigress?"_  
 _"Alright I admit it! I really loved Tigress!" the boys became silent. The girls, who overheard his conversation, too. For the tiger, she was surprised._

 _"He liked me?" she thought. She was afraid that to even say it to him back although that she's hardcore who doesn't have time for love and romance. What would she do? Run away and never see him, the Five and her master and adoptive father? She groaned as she went to the sacred pool of tears._  
 _"Wait Tigress.." Viper protested but it was too late._

 _ **At Po's room  
**_  
 _"What should I get for her?" Po thought._  
 _"Flowers? No she's not a girly person. A kite? Too boring. New vest? Something like that. Aha! How about a song?" Shifu overheard Po's ideas._  
 _"What song?" he ask as he enters the Dragon Warrior's room._  
 _"Nothing!"_  
 _"For Tigress?"_  
 _"How did you know? I mean it's for some friend."_  
 _"Now I do. The reason why you got distracted during training is she looked at you and you kept staring."_  
 _"I wasn't staring! I was looking. Master, please don't get mad at me. I had to tell you something."_  
 _"I won't. And is it about you loved my daughter? I would hit you with a staff but I can see the chemistry of both of you."_  
 _"You do?"_  
 _"I approve but if you hurt her, I will hurt you back." Po gulped as he thanked his master and starts writing the song._  
 _"What should it be?"_

 _ **At the pool of tears**_

 _"Tigress?" Po called. He looked everywhere for her until he spot her sitting behind the tree. She saw him too as she got up and walked to him._  
 _"I've been looking for you. Where have you been?" he asked. She sighed._  
 _"What do you want?" she questioned._  
 _"I made you a present."_  
 _"I heard your confession. Do you really mean that?"_  
 _"Yes I do."_  
 _"I can't love you back."_  
 _"Why?"_  
 _"I'm afraid that you'll hurt me for no reason. I will never love anyone if no one loves me. Including myself. I'm sorry. Tell Shifu that I'm leaving." she ran away trying not to cry._  
 _"Tigress! Come back!" he protested as he starts running._  
 _"What's going on?" Viper asked as she and Shifu saw Po chasing Tigress._  
 _"Stop!" the red panda shouted making the two animals stopped running._

 _"Would you like to say something? Both of you!" Po turned his head and body to Tigress._  
 _"That will never happen! I will stand right by your side. Eventhough we fought alot." he spoke._  
 _"How do you know that?"_  
 _"That's why I'm giving you this present which is special for you!" he starts playing a guitar but one of the strings broke._  
 _"Never mind!" he puts it down and starts singing._  
 _"Much as you blame yourself, you can't be blamed for the way that you feel_  
 _Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_  
 _How can you understand something that you never had?_  
 _Ooh, baby, if you let me, I can help you out with all of that_

 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Until you learn to love yourself_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And all your trouble_  
 _Don't be afraid, girl let me help_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Until you learn to love yourself_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _A heart of numbness gets brought to life_  
 _I'll take you there_

 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Girl let me love you, baby, oh_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Girl let me love you, baby_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Let me love you, let me love you, oh_

 _I can see the pain behind your eyes_  
 _It's been there for quite a while_  
 _I just wanna be the one to remind you what it is to smile_  
 _I would like to show you what true love can really do_

 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Until you learn to love yourself_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And all your trouble_  
 _Don't be afraid, girl let me help_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Until you learn to love yourself_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_  
 _I'll take you there_

 _Girl let me love you, baby_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Let me love you, let me love you, baby_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Girl let me love you, baby_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Let me love you, girl let me love you, baby_

 _For every heart that beats_  
 _For every heart that beats_  
 _For every heart that beats_  
 _For every heart that beats_  
 _Heart that beats_  
 _Heart that beats_  
 _Heart that beats_  
 _Heart that beats_

 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Until you learn to love yourself_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And all your trouble_  
 _Don't be afraid, girl let me help_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _And I will love you_  
 _Until you learn to love yourself_  
 _Girl let me love you_  
 _A heart of numbness, gets brought to life_  
 _I'll take you there_

 _Girl let me love you_  
 _Let me love you, baby, love you, baby_  
 _Girl let me love you_

 _Let me love you babe, love you babe, ooh-ooh-ah" he sang as he danced idiotically which made Tigress laugh. After the song ended, she breaks down crying and hugs him._

 _"That was so sweet." Viper awed. Crane dropped his beak while the others stared at him. Shifu smiled that there's someone who will take care of his daughter._  
 _"Thanks for the present. I love you too." Tigress sobbed._  
 _"Don't cry." Po hugged her back._

* * *

 _ **Do you like Po and Tigress as a couple or just friends? Review your opinions of it.**_


End file.
